


Сок земляники

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Осенью хочется сочинять песни





	Сок земляники

Филифьонка высунула свою длинную мордочку в окно и долго-долго следила взглядом за падающим листом.  
Он был один из последних – маленький и одинокий красноватый листик. Наверное, он падал с самой верхушки дерева, потому что все летел и летел, а потом порыв ветра закружил его и унес куда-то к самому морю. Почему-то Филифьонке от этого стало очень грустно: она надеялась, что красный листик спокойно уляжется на землю и будет спать на ней до весны, укрытый снегом. Но нет, ветер унес его, и теперь листик будет дрейфовать в волнах, пока не утонет.  
Она сама себе казалась таким же листиком. Всю жизнь жила и жила в большом доме, где на полках стояли нарядные вазы и салатницы, на столе красовалась вышитая скатерть, а на тумбочке – кружевная салфетка. И по утрам любила что-то напевать, разумеется, так, чтобы ее никто не слышал.  
...Однажды в ее окно постучали.  
– Кто там? – подозрительно спросила Филифьонка, кутаясь в халат – она как раз варила себе кофе в большом серебряном кофейнике и собиралась посидеть в тишине и уюте.  
– Это я, Снусмумрик. Пожалуйста, спой еще раз то, что ты пела только что, – отозвались снаружи.  
– Я пела? Как вы смеете? Я почтенная Филифьонка и никогда не пою для каких-то мумриков, – с возмущением ответила Филифьонка, сильно сконфузившись. Она с ужасом подумала, что действительно ПЕЛА, и что это позор для нее, такой… такой респектабельной. Петь так, чтобы тебя слышали на улице! И хорошо, если она пела просто «ла-ла-ла», а то ведь иногда у нее и слова складывались!   
– Ну и ладно, я запомнил, – засмеялись за окном. Филифьонка демонстративно отвернулась, но не утерпела и выглянула в окно. Снусмумрик уже ушел, и она увидела только его спину – старая зеленая шляпа, поношенный кафтан и такие же потертые брюки. Он шел и наигрывал что-то, похоже, на губной гармошке, и мелодия показалась Филифьонке знакомой. «К кому же он идет? Вот ведь беда какая – что ни весна, откуда-нибудь являются всякие бродяги!»   
Вскоре она выбросила Снусмумрика из головы. Только больше она не пела так беспечно – лишь позволяла себе еле слышно мурлыкать что-то под нос, чтобы никакие любопытные путешественники с губной гармошкой не могли ее услышать.  
Лето, помнится, вступило в свои права. Лес гремел соловьиными песнями, ребятня веселилась на лужайках, поспела земляника. Разумеется, Филифьонка не опускалась до того, чтобы бегать по лесу и есть ее прямо с куста, как некоторые! Она выращивала садовую землянику и варила из нее варенье, чтобы пить его с чаем долгими осенними вечерами. Мимо ее дома пробежало несколько ребятишек, одного из них она узнала: это был Муми-тролль из Муми-дален. Хороший, воспитанный мальчуган! А рядом с ним были еще кто-то и… неужели он? Да-да, зеленая шляпа и поношенные брюки! И они во весь голос распевали песенку, показавшуюся Филифьонке странно знакомой. Ее песенку.  
Снусмумрик обернулся и помахал Филифьонке шляпой. Она почувствовала, что краснеет, но не решилась даже подать виду, что заметила его приветствие, и отвернулась.  
И вдруг она услышала чей-то возглас и опрометью выбежала из дому. Снусмумрик упал, и руки его были, как показалось Филифьонке, в крови, но это был только сок земляники, и больше ничего. Почему она тогда так испугалась? Почему так обрадовалась, поняв, что Снусмумрик не ушибся? Что ей было до чужого ребенка, да еще такого… такого непослушного, что бродит в одиночестве с губной гармошкой? Наверняка он даже не спросил разрешения у родителей, прежде чем уйти из дому!  
И Филифьонка стала мечтать о том, как откроет приют для таких вот подростков и начнет их воспитывать. О, какими они хорошими и вежливыми станут, когда она их воспитает! И никаких губных гармошек!  
А сегодня она увидела этот листик, и все прошлые мечты куда-то подевались. Зато появилась мелодия. И тогда Филифьонка села в кресло у окна и начала напевать эту мелодию – сначала просто «ла-ла-ла», а потом с каким-то словами, глупыми и недостойными почтенной Филифьонки, вроде «мы бежим по тропинке, мы находим земляничку, скоро осень, и листья станут земляничного цвета, а потом они полетят по воздуху и поплывут по морю…»  
В окно постучали.  
– Кто там? – замирая, спросила Филифтонка.  
– Это я, Снусмумрик. Ты не могла бы пропеть это все еще раз?  
– Погоди, – Филифьонка подскочила, схватила самую большую банку с протертой и засахаренной садовой земляникой и выбежала из дома. Она так хотела угостить Снусмумрика! И откуда только на ее безупречно ухоженной дорожке взялся этот камень?  
Она пребольно стукнулась коленкой, а банка разбилась, и Филифьонка заплакала от досады и боли.  
– Ой, – Снусмумрик подбежал к ней. В одной руке у него была губная гармошка. – Ты не ушиблась? У тебя кровь…  
Филифьонка вытерла слезы.  
– Это не кровь – просто сок земляники, – сказала она. – Слушай мою новую песню…


End file.
